Utterly Unexpected Mihaps
by Hufflepuff Student8
Summary: Hermione hasn’t changed much over the summer. But she is getting unwanted attention from the unlikeliest persons in school and doesn’t know why. Her world is turning upside down in front of her very eyes. What will she do and what will others do!


**Utterly Unexpected Mishaps **

_by: Hufflepuff Student8_

_chapter 1 _–Trouble in the Hospital Wing-

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be a Hermione and Draco groupie and write fanfics that no one really reads… No… If I owned it… I would fire the people who are making the movies for Harry Potter and get a better director and a better screen writer! But as you can see… I am a Hermione and Draco groupie and I am broke at the moment. So thus this means… I don't own Harry Potter!

**Dedication**: To a reviewer by the name of Charlie's Mum.****Thank you for your insight!

**Rating**: PG13 (Or T) For sexual and (kind of)dark themes, and language use(maybe).

**Summary**: Hermione hasn't changed much over the summer. But she is getting unwanted attention from the unlikeliest person(s) in school and doesn't know why. Her world is turning upside down in front of her very eyes. What will she do and what will others do!

A/N: Okay… this is my new version of Is it Rape or Love. I got a lot of angry reviewers all at once so I took the story down. I was actually getting a little annoyed with it considering I was getting closer to the plot thickening but I didn't know how to write it in words. At the end of this chapter however… I will have a lot of my reviews for the reviews I got. So if you think this is utterly long… it is because of that mainly. And I do not expect anyone to actually read my reviews for the reviews. I just wanted to get it off of my chest. So… yeah. But I hope that you will enjoy this story. So (PS: I will do my best to hold off on as much cussing as I can! And I will try not to do any author notes in the middle of paragraphs!)

ENJOY!

The night was like any other, not clear but not cloudy. Normal welcoming weather to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry otherwise known as Hogwarts. The Great Hall quickly filled with returning students and soon after the eager young first years came into the Great Hall looking dumfounded and innocent. Walking down the seemingly never-ending walk to the sorting hat.

All of the attention seemed as though it was on those fifty new first years, walking slowly in confusion, wonder and paranoia down the middle of the hall. Some were starring at the older students, some at the intimidating teachers in front of them and others were looking at the enchanted ceiling above, which was a misty navy blue with the hint of glowing stars.

The hall was very quiet. But all of that changed as soon as the sorting began. Applause pierced the silence of the hall as each new first year stepped down from the podium. Sitting with their newfound house-mates that will be with them for u1p to seven long years to come. Most of them all smiles once the attention was off of them and onto another youngster.

In the end, seventeen first years were put into Hufflepuff, fifteen were put into Ravenclaw and nine were put in Gryffindor and Slytherin. All of them seemed to feel like they belonged as soon as they sat down at their house table and began to talk amongst themselves.

Elsewhere, things weren't so cheerful. The Hospital Wing. Hermione, Ron and Harry were there. On the train ride over to Hogwarts for their 7th year, Hermione began to feel nauseous and then began to throw up constantly. When they arrived at Hogwarts, the teachers rushed Hermione up to the Hospital Wing and Harry and Ron followed.

Hermione was given a potion that caused her to become drowsy so she was half asleep as soon as they got the Hospital room. Snape was the only man strong enough at the train station in Hogsmeade at that certain time in place so he was carrying her. He placed her on the closet bed and wiped his hands on the front of his robes as if trying to get ride of a dirty sensation.

"Is that all you need from me Madame Promfrey?" Snape asked as he inched his way toward the doors.

Madame Promfrey looked at Snape with an agitated frown. "Severus, why is it that you hate it when you are asked to help a student?"

Snape narrowed his eyebrows and gave Madame Promfrey a semi glare. "Because I am a very busy man and could be doing other things besides carrying students from one place to another!"

"Fine then… leave if you will!" Madame Promfrey said and started to look busily through a cabinet that were full with veils of odd colored liquids.

Snape nodded and stormed out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry and Ron looked at the door and shook their heads. They turned their attention to the busy Madame Promfrey who was madly combining liquids. The liquid she had at that time was an awful pink color. She added a swamp greed liquid to the mixture and stirred it. The liquid went from the pink to a practically clear liquid. If you hadn't seen her mix all of it, you'd think that it was water.

She was mumbling something as she continued to combine the liquids, as if going through the steps in her head. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then to Hermione.

She wasn't all that different from last year. Her clothing fit her a little better, more form fitting you could say. Her chest had filled out, her hair was still long, but it wasn't its bushy self. It seemed as if over the summer Hermione found some miracle cream of some sort for her hair. The only thing wrong it seemed, was the pale color in her face. Her eyes kept fluttering open to try and stay awake as Madame Promfrey had told her too. Her eyelids looked very dark, as if bruised. Her lips were almost as pale as the rest of her face.

"Madame Promfrey," Harry began.

"Not now Potter…" she said as she stared down at the bottles of liquids in front of her. "I'm trying to remember what I put in last… crud, crud, crud!" she said as she looked at all of the bottles in front of her and finally grabbing one.

Harry looked at Ron and then back at Madame Promfrey. "Is there anything I… I mean we could do to help out!"

"Potter… the only thing that you can do is be quite at the moment. When I get this mixed, I am going to need one of you to help me give it to her!"

"Oh." Ron looked at Harry. "How do you mean?"

Madame Promfrey didn't answer to this question. She kept adding liquids and herbs to her concoction.

The boys sat there patiently while she mixed and re-mixed the potion. Hermione was trying quite hard to stay awake like she had been told. Her eyes fluttering open after a period of time whilst they were shut.

Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing and his eyes laid upon Harry and Ron. "Awe, there you two are. You should be at the feast." He said with his regular humble tone of voice.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron spoke up. "Hermione is sick Professor… we wanted to be with her."

Dumbledore looked at the nearly unconscious Hermione laying on her back on a bed. He smiled and then looked back at the boys. "I think Madame Promfrey can handle it." He smiled again. "Now you two off to the Great Hall, Hermione is in good hands."

Hermione let out a faint gag and swallowed hard. "But Professor," Harry said looking back at her.

Dumbledore just looked at the two and didn't say anything. He opened the door and held it there waiting for them. "Besides, I have some things that I need to talk to the both of you about."

Harry and Ron sighed and stood. They both looked at Hermione, but she had her eyes closed and didn't notice anything. They walked out of the open doors in which Dumbledore was holding open for them. Dumbledore nodded at Madame Promfrey and walked out after the boys.

Madame Promfrey sighed and continued to mix the potion in which she was concocting. She mixed for what seemed like another thirty minutes and then was satisfied with the outcome. She looked at the struggling Hermione. "Hermione dear, I will be right back."

Hermione moaned, trying to speak. "Where… where are you going?" she whispered.

"I am going to go and find someone to help me give you your medicine." She put her hand on the side of Hermione's face and smiled. "I will be back as soon as possible. So do no fret and just rest here. But try and stay awake." She smiled again and turned on her heel and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

She walked down the hall and didn't see anyone for a few minutes. She sighed and was about to turn around and go back to the Hospital when none other than Draco Malfoy turned the corner. She knew that Hermione wouldn't like it, but it was the best that she was going to get. The only thing she was going to get.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco looked up and saw Madame Promfrey. He narrowed his eyes and blinked. "What!"

"Don't give me attitude Malfoy, I need you to come help me."

"What! I am going back to my—"

"Malfoy, you are going to help me with this one thing, it will _not_ kill you." Madame Promfrey said emphasizing not.

Malfoy opened his mouth to argue but Madame Promfrey gave him a stern look and he grunted. He walked toward her direction.

"Good. Now follow me to the Hospital Wing."

They walked in silence all the way to the Hospital. When Madame Promfrey opened the small oak doors leading into the room, Malfoy went in and looked around. The windows were letting the remaining light of the evening flow into the room. Highlighting certain things in the large white and clean room. Such as the plant in the far right corner, the old antique desk on the back wall, and a bed on which a girl was laying. He knew the face of the girl, but didn't recognize her at first.

Madame Promfrey closed the doors and walked past Draco, slightly pulling him along. They stopped in front of the bed and Draco saw that it was none other than Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor in which he had called a Mudblood for as long as he could remember.

"You expect me to help you with her!" Draco said with the utmost disgust in his voice.

Madame Promfrey turned around and glared at him. "Yes I do, and if you refuse, you will have detention for weeks to come!"

Draco gulped. He couldn't afford to be in detention during the beginning of school. He glared at the nearly unconscious Hermione. She looked over and meet his eyes. Hermione's eye's narrowed and looked as if she was trying to believe who she was looking at.

"Madame… Madame Promfrey?" Hermione said looking away from Draco.

"Yes dear?"

"Malfoy isn't the one you… you got too help… is he?" Hermione struggled to get out the words of her mouth.

"Yes. He was the only one I could find."

"Then… then I'd—"

"I will not have you refuse his help." Madame Promfrey said, cutting Hermione off. "You need this medicine and you _will_ take it." She said.

Hermione sighed and looked back over at Draco and then looked up at the ceiling and stayed quiet. Draco had the look of sheer horror on his face. "You expect me to willingly help… her!"

Madame Promfrey sighed a rather agitated sigh and slammed her fist on a near by table. "MALFOY! You _will _help me with Ms. Granger _even_ if it kills you. Do you understand me!"

Draco gulped and looked at Hermione again. "Fine… what the bloody hell do I have to do then!"

Madame Promfrey glared at Draco but didn't say anything. She walked toward the cupboard where she had been mixing the potion for Hermione earlier and picked up the potion. She walked back and poured some of it into a glass and handed it to Draco. He looked at it for a moment and then looked back. "What the hell am I supposed to do with it!" he said in a very bitter tone.

She glared down at him and said, "If you use that tone with me one more time Mr. Malfoy, there will be some serious detention. I am not in the mood for your bitterness, do you understand me?" Draco nodded. "Okay, now that we understand each other, what I need you to do is to give that potion to Ms. Granger."

Draco rose his right eyebrow and looked at the glass. "And you couldn't do this yourself… because?"

Madame Promfrey glared down at Draco. "Because I have to be making more, and I don't think Ms. Granger is in any condition to drink it herself." Due to the look of utter confusion on both of the students faces, she added, "You will have to give it to her by mouth."

"WHAT!" Both of them yelled. Hermione more quietly than it would have been if she were healthy and more conscious.

"I don't want him… him to be… be anywhere near my mouth!" Hermione said, struggling to get out the words.

"And I don't want my mouth anywhere near hers!" Draco said standing up and putting the glass on the table on the foot of Hermione's bed.

Madame Promfrey glared at the both of them yet again. "Fine then, Ms. Granger, try drinking it by yourself and see what happens."

Draco picked up the glass and shoved it in the direction of Hermione. She moved her hand slowly toward it. Not because she didn't want to come in contact with Draco, but because it was a fast as her body would let her. The potion Madame Promfrey had given her when she got off the train was doing its best to slow down all activity in her body. When she grasped the glass, Draco let go and stepped back.

Hermione did her best to sit up, but was having trouble. Madame Promfrey made a look at Draco. He moved forward and put his arms around her back and under her knees and sat her up and then stepped back. Wiping his hands as Snape had done as if trying to get ride of a dirty sensation.

Madame Promfrey nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. Hermione looked at her and then put the glass up to her lips. The pale blue liquid smelt atrocious and it looked as if there were bits of herbs in it. She took a rather long breath and then tipped the liquid into her mouth. It tasted a lot better than it had smelled. It tasted something like mint and chocolate. She tried to swallow but it seemed as if her esophagus was closed, not allowing anything down. She tried again and again, but her throat wouldn't permit it for some odd reason.

Madame Promfrey, as if expecting this, picked up a bucket and held it next to Hermione's head. "Go ahead."

Hermione leaned over and spite it out. She started to breath rather heavily, closed her eyes and leaned back. "Why… why did… did that happen?" she asked rather wispy.

"Because it is the way the potion works." Madame Promfrey stated. "Don't ask me why, but it is just the nature of the potion."

Draco looked from Hermione too Madame Promfrey and said, "Why didn't it work!"

Madame Promfrey looked over to Draco in a sort of lazy way. "Like I said, it is the nature of the potion."

"So… in other words the only way it can be given is mouth to mouth?" Draco said, sounding yet more confused.

"Yes, I tried to tell you two, but noooo, you wouldn't listen to me would you?"

Draco looked over at the window and folded his arms over his chest. "Who in the hell would make a potion like that!" he said rather bitterly.

"I don't know… but the potion works."

"Well… what's wrong with her anyway?" Draco said glancing at Hermione.

Madame Promfrey sigh. "Food poisoning."

"Oh… so you want me to risk having her throw up in _my _mouth?"

"She will not throw up in your mouth. I have given her a minor potion the hold off the affects."

"Then why don't you keep using it and not have to give her that one!"

"Because it simply will not cure it Mr. Malfoy. Now stop your pointless complaining and get on with it!" She said with the verge of anger to her voice. She turned on her heel and walked off to the cupboard and started to mix another potion.

Draco glared at her back and then looked down at Hermione. "I don't believe this!" he whispered to himself. He looked down at Hermione and apparently she was thinking the same thing. Because she had her eyes closed and her head against the wall and biting her lip. And for the first time, he actually looked at her. Her hair was a wonderful brown with natural highlights, it wasn't the straightest he'd seen, but not the worst either. It fell just right, framing her face. Her face was very pale, but he thought that with some color, it would have looked wonderfully smooth and vibrant. You could see her cheek bone just enough to make the proportions of her face perfect. Her lips looked soft. Her upper lip was thinner than her bottom.

He looked down at her rapidly rising and falling chest. Her shirt fit her rather well in that particular area. Her body was slender and seemingly perfect. He shook his head. _'Why the hell are you looking her over! She's an ugly mudblood for Christ sake!'_ He looked at her again. Her legs you long and slender. Her waist was thin, but not anorexic thin like most of the girls in the school. He shook his head, '_Just get it over with you idiot!'_

He looked Hermione in the eyes. "If anyone hears about this,"

Hermione swallowed. "Do… do you think… I want people to know… I had to come in contact with you!" she said between breaths.

"Right, now that we're on the same terms."

"Right… let's just get it… over with!"

"Oh," Madame Promfrey came back from the cupboard, "there is one thing I should—"

"I'm gonna do it alright!" Draco fumed. He grabbed the glass and emptied half of the potion into his mouth without swallowing. He looked down at Hermione, who looked like she was going to become suicidal if he came near her, and sighed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione was trying not to pull back, even though her whole body was telling her to do so and telling her that the whole thing was immoral. But she opened her mouth as Draco pressed against her with impatience and slowly, the liquid flowed into her mouth. The mint chocolate flavor consumed her senses along with the smell of Draco's cologne.

Draco quickly backed away as Hermione swallowed slowly. She leaned her head back and coughed. She looked at Draco who had picked up the glass again and blinked a few times.

"Wait… I should really tell you this!" Madame Promfrey said before Draco had the chance to take another drink of the potion.

"WHAT NOW!" Draco snapped. "I'm doing what you bloody told me to do aren't I!"

_'Maybe… I shouldn't tell him?'_ Madame Promfrey thought. _'The potion usually ends up with the giver and conceiver, in this case Draco and Hermione, having a mental connection. Being able to feel when things aren't going well for the other. Or when the other is extremely happy.'_

"WELL!" Draco spat. "What is it that you're going to tell me?"

_'And not to mention the fact that when he gives her the last bit of potion, it is common for a bit of intimacy to consume them both in the moment. Ending up in an intimate kiss…'_

"Madame Promfrey…" Hermione interrupted. "I would just… like to get it over with and—"

_'God, if I tell him, he'll turn and leave.'_

Draco glared at Madame Promfrey and emptied the glass of potion into his mouth and leaned over and pressed his lips hard against Hermione's. She was taken by surprise, but opened her mouth.

Madame Promfrey hit her forehead with her palm and walked back over to the cupboard to get the rest of the potion. _'I don't believe I'm doing this to them!' _she thought as she walked. _'But from what I've read, the side affect will only last a month.'_

Hermione was consumed by the mint and chocolate flavor in her mouth and the wonderful smell of Draco's cologne. The 'passing of potion' (a.k.a. kiss) was a little longer than the first. Draco's lips lingered for a few seconds after Hermione had swallowed the potion.

Draco pulled back abruptly when he realized what he was doing. Hermione coughed again, but twice as hard. Draco wiped his mouth with his sleeve and glared out the window.

Madame Promfrey filled another glass and handed it to Draco.

He eyed her with his eyebrow raised. "And how many more times must I torment my mouth?"

Madame Promfrey sighed. "Once you give her this cup of potion, you may leave." She had decided not to tell either of them. She new for sure that he would refuse helping any further and the potion must be given by one of the opposite gender.

Draco grabbed the cup and emptied half of it into his mouth and leaned down to Hermione again. Hermione swallowed before Draco pressed his lips against hers for the third time. It was almost just like the last time. But for some reason, Draco's lip lingered even longer and Hermione didn't have the urge to pull away. Hermione actually slightly moved closer to him.

Hermione realized what she had done, and apparently so did Draco, and they both pulled away abruptly. Hermione went into a minor coughing fit and Draco shuddered and murmured something under his breath that no one heard.

_'Oh…'_ Madame Promfrey was feeling as though she was tempting fate with what she was making the two of them do. _'Maybe I should tell them… it will affect Draco more so than Hermione. He will feel more than just a mental thought… he'll actually feel the pain, if there is any, the sorrow, all of it. Oh god… I don't even want to think about it when Hermione starts her period. He'll be in total hell. Oh no… what have I done!'_ Madame Promfrey's lip quivered.

Madame Promfrey heard the door open to the hospital room and it sounded like a few student were coming in. "Malfoy, get on the bed quickly and I'll shut the curtain so no one will see." Draco looked confused. "Quickly, Quickly!" She said as she started to draw the curtain around Hermione's bed shut. Hermione moved over on the bed and gave Draco plenty of room to sit down and Draco sat down and pulled his legs up enough so that his feet couldn't been seen under the curtain.

"Now, give her the last bit of potion and I will get you when it is save for you to leave Mr. Malfoy… seeing as you two want no one to know this ever happened!" Madame Promfrey said and hastily shut the curtain.

The two of them could hear her walking off and greeting a students who sounded as if he had eaten far to much at the feast.

Draco looked at Hermione, who had propped herself with a pillow behind her back and was sitting against the wall. A little voice in the back of his head was screaming, "God She's Beautiful!" He put his hand over his forehead and sighed. _'Alright… I think this potion is starting to get to me!'_ He smacked his forehead hard and looked at Hermione again. She was looking at him like he had been talking to himself. "What are you looking at mud-" he stopped. For some reason, he didn't think that calling her a mudblood was a smart thing to say at that point in time. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with!"

Before Hermione had the chance to respond, Draco had already emptied the glass into his mouth and has his lips pressed against hers. She opened her mouth and the potion flowed in like it had the other three times. But just like the second and third 'potion giving', Draco's lips lingered after Hermione had swallowed the potion.

She had closed her eyes and could feel herself leaning into the kiss. Draco moved so his hand was on the other side of her hip and was leaning in as well. Hermione knew what was going on, but for some reason, couldn't pull away. A part of her wanted it. She could smell his cologne lingering in the air around them.

Draco moved his lips and brushed his tongue against Hermione's closed lips. She opened her mouth and let Draco's tongue 'explore'. She moved her torso from the wall and leaned into the kiss again. He swept his other arm behind her waist and pulled her close and she put one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. She slid her hand from his muscular chest and moved it up and around to the base of his neck and took charge of the kiss (a.k.a. snog).

Draco could feel Hermione's tongue inside of his own mouth now. He didn't really know what was happening. He knew that he was kissing Hermione, but he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had initiated this on his own will. He knew he would be disgusted with himself afterwards, but didn't care at the moment. He felt Hermione retract her tongue and start to use her bottom lip while she started to play with his hair line at the base of his neck. He would have never guessed that Hermione, of all people, would be able to give him a kiss that made him want more. He had no idea that Hermione had even had a boyfriend to practice on.

He smiled as they kissed and moved his hand from her waist and started to try and find the hem of her shirt. When he found it, he playfully worked his hand to Hermione's bare back. He skin was so smooth and soft. He could feel Hermione smile, and then she lightly bit his bottom lip and pulled away.

She looked at him and was about to initiate the kiss again, but then realized when she was only millimeters from his lips what she was doing and blinked a few times. She looked at Draco with horror in her eyes. She shook her head and pushed him away with all of her might. He was taken by surprise and almost fell off of the bed, but grabbed her wrist and pulled himself back up.

They sat there starring at each other in horror, Draco still holding onto her wrist. Hermione was lost for words and put her free hand over her mouth. Her breath was fast and her heart was racing. She had been kissing Draco, and enjoying it. "What. The. Hell. Just. Happened!" Hermione said in a very hushed tone.

Draco was lost for word himself. He himself had enjoyed the kiss, more so than he had enjoyed any other. Hermione was the first girl to ever taken control of a kiss, showing Draco that she wasn't keen on being submissive and dominated. He felt that her body fit perfectly in his arms and the feeling of her breasts rising and falling next to his chest was quite pleasant. He hadn't noticed that she was so developed. He looked up and saw her starring at him in sheer horror. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Well," he began, speaking in a whisper. "You and I just snogged." He said in a matter-o-fact tone. "I would have never guessed that a… muggle born… could be so…" he didn't finish his sentence, but instead smirked again and moved his eyebrows up and down.

Hermione gagged and pulled her wrist from the lose grip Draco had on it. She looked at Draco's face again and saw that he was starring at her too. "How… WHY!"

Draco lunged forward and put his hand over her mouth. The hospital room became unnaturally quiet until Madame Promfrey started speaking to the students who had come in.

They were close again and Hermione could feel her heart start to race. She could smell his cologne and wanted to kiss him again, but gulped instead. She was hating herself for doing such a thing as snogging Malfoy.

Draco slowly backed away and sighed. "I honestly think it had something to do with that potion." Draco said bluntly but quietly. "Because I would never _snog_ you in my right state of mind." Draco half lied. He knew he had enjoyed it and he actually wanted to do it again, but was having second thought about who it just happened to be that he was lusting for.

"That's absurd and you know it!" Hermione said defensively, trying to make sure he didn't pin this on her. "Madame Promfrey would never give a student a potion with a side affect of snogging!" she said huffily.

"Then why the hell did we do it!" Draco snapped, still keeping his voice down.

"Because…" Hermione thought for a moment. "Because you're a horny seventeen year old Slytherin boy!"

Draco glared at Hermione. "So this is _all_ my fault is it!" Hermione gulped. "This would have never happened if _you_ hadn't gotten yourself sick, and made Madame Promfrey find _me_ and make_ me _give _you_ that bloody potion!"

"I most certainly did _not_ tell her to go and find _you_!" Hermione snapped, still keeping her voice down. "I loath you Malfoy, and I would never voluntarily want your help in a million years! Not if my life depended on it!"

Draco glared at her, then smirked. "Well, then why didn't you pull away after you'd swallowed that damned potion in the first place?"

Hermione didn't know why she hadn't. She knew what she had been doing, but couldn't pull away for some reason. "Well… why didn't you!" She hissed back.

Draco rose his eyebrow and at that moment, they heard a door shut and Madame Promfrey's footsteps coming towards them.

She suddenly pulled the curtain open and looked at the two. "Please tell me that you gave her the rest of the potion." Madame Promfrey asked as she saw that the two of them were glaring at each other.

Draco stood. "Yeah… she got it!" He was still glaring at Hermione.

"Good. You're free to leave then Mr. Malfoy." Madame Promfrey said and then went to the cupboard.

"Remember, no one… and I mean No One, hears about this!" Draco snapped to Hermione.

"You really think I want people to know that we actually…" Hermione stopped. She didn't even want to think about it. "No one will hear it from me!"

"Good!" Draco turned and walked out of the hospital room.

Hermione sighed and hit the back of her head on the wall. Why hadn't she just pulled away and slapped that perverted bloke in the first place. _'Oh my god Hermione…what have you done!'_

**A/N: **So… what do you think of it so far eh? I'll have you know that it took me an hour to write the kissing scene… that was a whole new experience for me to write out. But I think I did alright for a first time. I'll try and read more stories with make out scenes in them so see if I could do anything different. I'm not exactly pleased with how it turned out. But let me know what you think. Like the story, hate it? Let me know. But I promise that the plot will start to thicken in the next chapter!

But I have decided to not put all of those angry reviews at the end. I think I will piss people off and my account will probably be frozen for over use of profanity. And I guess I am over it. Kind of… I'm still a little sore about it all… but life goes on. Considering I started to write this quite some time ago and found it and spent some time on it. Making it better and adding more to it. So yeah… let me know what you think and I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon!

Love you all like a Madly Fatly! (Whatever that is…)  
Hufflepuff Student8

PS: But to let you all know in advanced, I have read the guidelines for and I am pretty sure I haven't broken any of the rules, nor do plan to with this story. And unlike the Is it Rape or Love, there will not be any rape. Because it there was… it would have to be on So yeah… so please no hate mail for making a mockery of rape or rape victims. To the disbelief of others, I wasn't trying to do that with Is it Rape or Love. I just had a really crappy title for a story that I didn't really know was going anywhere. And to all of your assumption, the plot of that story was that Hermione was raped by Harry and saved by Draco and falls mysteriously in love with Draco. Not being raped by someone and falling in love with her rapist. NO! I WAS NOT MAKING FUN OF RAPE VICTIMS! I actually have a friend who has been raped, and I know it isn't something to be taken lightly… an I wanted to say to all of you who I offended that I am sorry! I truly am! I was trying to be my own therapist, considering I was hearing about it left and right at the time and was about to break… so I was going to write out my confusion. I tend to do that a lot. But anyway… I am sorry and I hope you all will forgive me!


End file.
